


Number 23

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Peeping, Peepshow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is a peep show boy and Mickey is a big spender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 23

Ian was working the night shift tonight so he's expecting it to be really busy.

He was seated on his chair along with 22 other boys dressed in the same tight black shorts as he was.

The room they were in was pretty bare. Three blank walls with a small window on the fourth wall, directly across where all the boys were lined up. 

Everyone in the room was pretty relaxed and chatting with each other.

The light above the window suddenly went on and everybody immediately sat up and turned to look at the window.

A customer looking at them.

Ian was at the end of the row which wasn't the best spot to be in if you wanted to be picked.

But that was fine.

Ian knew the drill.

He slouched a bit in his seat making his movements slow and deliberate. He spread his legs in a way that was dangerously toeing the line between slutty and casual. He rested both his elbows on the back of his chair, subtly tensing his body to show the muscles he worked so hard for. He turned his head towards the window and, as the final touch, he smirked.

The window was one-sided so he couldn't see the people on the other side. But he did see his reflection and he looked damn good.

The speaker crackled. "23. Stand up."

Ian smiled and stood up, giving the window a good view of his body.

"23, booth number 1."

Ian winked at the window and made his way toward his assigned booth.

The booth was a small room with a glass partition in the middle. Ian's side of the room had a single spotlight and was empty except for a folded chair leaning on the wall to the side and a box of toys.

The part of the room beyond the glass partition wasn't lit and had one chair in the middle, hidden in the shadows.

Ian couldn't see much of the room but he was pretty sure it was still empty. He moved the box from the side of the room to the back and took his place directly under the spotlight.

He put his hand inside his shorts and gave his cock a squeeze through the fabric of the thong he was wearing underneath. He palmed himself until he was fully erect and bulging through the fabric of the shorts.

He saw the door open on the other side of the glass and a figure came in and sat on the chair.

Behind Ian, the door also opened and he saw his boss come in.

"Looks like you're going to have a good night. He gave me his credit card, told me to charge him after. Give him the works."

Ian watched his boss leave with a raised eyebrow.

His usual customers slipped cash through the slot in the glass partition. 10 bucks for a dance, 20 bucks to take the shorts off, 30 bucks for finger banging and additional payments for certain toys.

Ian has never gotten anyone who'd pay with freakin credit card.

He reclaimed his spot in the middle of the room.

"Pick your song." Ian pointed to the wall mounted sound system on the other side of the glass.

He saw the man stand up and Ian caught glimpses of pail skin, black hair and tattooed fingers. Before the man sat back down, he took off his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Ian could only stare.

The man was slowly revealing his pale muscular chest and well-defined abs.

"Like what you see?" The man said in a cocky and teasing voice.

Ian walked closer to the glass and, as seductively as he can, motioned for the man to move his chair closer into the light. He heard the man scoff from the speakers that connected the two rooms but he did move his chair closer to the light and sat back down.

Ian caught his breath.

The man was gorgeous.

He had dark undercut hair that was slick back and wide eyes that were the brightest shade of blue Ian's ever seen.

Ian smiled. This night was gonna be easier than he thought.

Ian went to where the box was, bent down to open it and got a bottle of oil. He poured some on his palm and put it back down to rub his hands together. He turned back around and stood under the light.

His jaw dropped when he saw the guy stroking his thick and leaking cock. Ian's eyes moved up and saw the man's smirk.

Ian returned the smirk.

He placed his oiled hands on his chest and moved it slowly down to his abs while simultaneously rolling his body. The oil emphasized the definition of his muscles and reflected the light which made him look like a Greek god.

Ian turned to his side and rolled his body again making sure to give the man a good profile of the bulge on his crotch.

Ian then turned his back to the man and he slowly lowered his shorts just enough to reveal his butt as well as the string of his thong. Ian bent down, making sure to jut out his butt and slowly stood back up.

"Fuck."

Ian's dick throbbed in his shorts when he heard the man grunt.

Ian turned around, his shorts still fully concealing his cock.

He slowly hooked his thumbs on the waist band of his shorts and slowly lowered it revealing the small black thong.

"Shit."

Ian looked at the man through the glass. He was biting the corner of his lower lip, eyes glued on Ian's body and the hand on his cock, jerking at a very quick pace.

Ian grinned. "How do you want me?"

"What?" The man looked confused.

"Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

"Fuck. Take that fucking thing off and uh... lie down."

Ian slowly took his thong off and sighed with relief as his cock sprung out from the constricting fabric. He got down on his knees and winked at the man before lying down on the floor.

Ian rubbed his chest, still slick from the oil. He wrapped his hand around his cock while the other played with his nipple.

Ian closed his eyes and started jerking his dick off.

He let out a moan, more for show than anything.

He opened his eyes to check on the man and what he saw made him stroke himself faster.

The guy has taken his pants off, both his feet planted on the seat of the chair and he's fucking himself on two of his fingers.

"Oh fuck." Ian heard himself say.

He lifted his body and rested on his elbows to get a better view of the man.

Ian mimicked the man's pace, his eyes moving from the man's soft pink lips to the smooth skin on his abs to the precum gathered on the tip of his cock.

Ian was so fucking near.

He laid back down onto the floor and closed his eyes, imagining the black-haired, blue-eyed man fucking himself on Ian's dick.

"Fuuuuck!"

Ian came, shooting the white liquid all over himself.

He opened his eyes and saw the man cleaning himself with paper towels.

Ian gave him a lazy grin and sat up a bit, resting his head on his hand. "What's your name?"

"None of your fucking business." The man was already putting on his jacket.

"I'm Ian."

The man just looked at him before closing the door.

"Fuck." Ian pinched the bridge of his nose, unable to stop a smile from appearing on his lips.


End file.
